1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a method for moving data between two or more displays, each of which implements a different operation, and a mobile communication terminal employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of mobile communication terminals have been developed in line with the advancement of technologies and consumers' demands. Recently, mobile communication terminals can be divided into folder type terminals and slide type terminals. As the folder type terminals, dual LCD folder type mobile communication terminals which have LCD units provided on both sides of an upper folder are widely used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the exterior of the dual LCD folder type mobile communication terminal, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the exterior of the dual LCD folder type mobile communication terminal when its folder is opened. The dual LCD folder type mobile communication terminal 100 includes a sub-LCD 110 provided at an outer side of an upper folder 101 and an internal main LCD 120 provided at an inner side of the upper folder 101.
As illustrated, the sub-LCD 110 has a relatively smaller screen in size than the main LCD 120. The sub-LCD 110 is provided to display basic information in an idle state, promoting users convenience. For example, it displays field strength, remaining battery capacity, time and date on one screen. In addition, an icon informing of an incoming call or corresponding simple message content when the dual LCD type mobile communication terminal receives a call can be displayed on the sub-LCD 110. In this state, when a user opens the upper folder 101 as shown in FIG. 2, a call can be connected, and in addition, when a message such as a text message is received by the mobile communication terminal, an icon informing of the message reception or corresponding short message content can be displayed on the sub-LCD 110. In this case, when the user opens the upper folder 101, the received message can be displayed on the main LCD 120. If the user does not immediately open the upper folder, the icon informing of the arrival of reception message is continuously displayed on the sub-LCD.
Meanwhile, a mobile communication terminal 200, which has a structure that a main LCD 210 is provided on an upper folder 210 and a touch panel 220 is provided on a lower folder 202 as shown in FIG. 3, has been presented. Generally, the touch panel 220 installed at a corresponding portion where a keypad is to be formed can display the keypad as shown in FIG. 4 as necessary. Namely, the touch panel 220 can output an image of the navigation keys 221 and number keys 222 and perform the same function as that of the general keypad upon receiving signals inputted therethrough. The mobile communication terminal with such a structure can solve a problem that may arise when the LCD is provided at an outer side and also resolve user inconvenience caused by a small image display region. When an installed file search function is executed by using the mobile communication terminal, a stored data list is displayed. A folder or a file of the displayed data can be executed or selected on the touch panel directly from a file explorer by using a stylus pen. In this respect, however, the function of the stylus pen is limited in its inputting to such as tapping, double tapping, dragging & dropping.
The dragging & dropping is used to copy or move a file. Namely, two file searches are executed on each display and a file desired to be copied is selected from one file explorer. A target folder is displayed on a display window of the other file searches and the selected file is dragged and dropped to the target folder.
However, the copying method can be possibly used only when the target folder and the filed to be copied are positioned together on the same screen, and in a state that the displays are separately divided, the dragging & dropping method cannot be used.
In an effort to solve the problem, an end portion recognition technique is favorably employed. Namely, in case where data is copied or moved from one display to another display, when a dragging reaches an end portion, the data is moved or copied to the other display. However, application of this technique requires a complicate algorithm. In addition, in case that a menu or an icon is positioned far from an end portion, the menu or the icon must be moved (dragged) up to the end portion for user inconvenience.